


The Drop

by MissDonquixote (TheRealLadyLoki)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Drop, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLadyLoki/pseuds/MissDonquixote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This side of Doflamingo was... unexpected, to say the least. Not that she was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drop

"Young Mistress..." Baby 5 chimed, standing at the foot of the massive bed. "It's almost noon. The Young Master is wondering if you were planning on getting out of bed today." 

The tiny woman cracked open one pale blue eye and fixed Baby 5 with a nasty glare. "No."

The assassin sighed, "Come now, don't be like that. I'm sure it can't be that bad..." she began to tug on the blanket, trying to asses the damage. Too weak to do much more than offer a pitiable struggle, the blanket flew off the bed and revealed a bruised body trembling on blood stained sheets. "Oh my..."

She laughed wryly, "Not that bad, huh? Yeah, right."

Apparently, the Young Master was fond of his strings in the bedroom, too. Tiny little cuts, all dark red and angry, littered her pale skin - most likely, he'd used them to tie her up and they'd been just a hair too tight. But her legs were another story entirely. The cuts there were deeper, the blood still inching down her alabaster skin at a sluggish pace. They burned when she slid them against the bed sheets, so she did her very best not to move at all.

Once she got past the sheer amount of  _blood_ that was staining the bed, Baby 5 immediately took notice of the deep, purpling bruises on the backs of her thighs, trailing up until they vanished beneath the hem of her nightgown. The bruises were in the unmistakable shape of Doflamingo's hand, and in several places she could clearly make out the thick, meaty imprint of his massive fingers. He'd beaten her into a state of near immobility. No wonder she didn't plan on getting up today.

"You need medical attention. How long have you been bleeding like that?" Baby 5 asked. Surely the Young Master wouldn't have just _left_ her like this if he knew how badly off she was... "Just hold on, and I'll go get Law -,"

"No!" She curled in on herself a little more, hissing when the sheets stuck to her bloody legs. "I can... I can handle it..."

Baby 5 frowned, "Obviously you can't, or you would have done so already -," she was interrupted by the slow creak of the door opening, and the battered woman frantically motioned for her to return the blanket. She had just barely covered herself before Doflamingo himself sauntered in.

The big man wore his trademark grin, but it was quite obviously strained. "Is my little Queen planning on joining the land of the living today?"

She glared at him, before turning her back on him with some effort and pulling the blanket over her head.

With a sigh, he dismissed Baby 5 with a wave of his hand. When he was sure that she was gone, he took a seat at the foot of the bed and gently tugged the blanket down, revealing a mop of disheveled ebony hair. Or was it violet? It seemed to change with the lighting. Her eyes were screwed shut, her face schooled into an unreadable mask. But he could read the tension in her shoulders - she was prepping for him to strike her.

In that moment, she looked so much like her father that it was almost alarming. That quiet confidence, the calm, cool facade that she emanated despite the fear he could feel radiating off of her body. He knew without question that she would take whatever he gave her without a word. Something tightened in his chest when he realized exactly why she was acting this way.

"Merci..." he pulled the blanket down further, only meeting resistance when it reached her waist. "Merci, hands off the blanket." She'd always taken beautifully to his commands and, exactly as expected, she released the blanket. The blanket returned to the floor and she mewled, the cold air stinging her wounds.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she was faster, "I can get the blood stains out, I swear. I just... I just need to..." She tried to sit up, only for Doflamingo to roughly shove her back down onto the bed. She frowned, "Doffy?"

"Is that what you think I'm angry about? Some blood on the bed?" Doflamingo hissed.

Now Merci looked confused, "Is it because I'm not up yet? I would think you could go one day without your mid-afternoon blowjob, Doffy."

Doflamingo's frown only seemed to intensify. "It's because you're _hurt_ and you didn't  _tell_ me. You thought it would be a good idea to just suffer in silence like all you are is some worthless fuck toy that's here to please me and nothing more. Sometimes, I think that you forget that you're my wife and that I married you for a reason."

"Because my father would've killed you if you hadn't?" Merci offered not-so-helpfully.

"I ain't scared of the damn Croc." Doflamingo said indignantly. "And I married you because I love you, smartass."

She looked like he'd just revealed some long-held secret to her, and he felt something inside him break. Being married for almost three years, one would hope that their spouse realized their affections. With a gentleness few knew he possessed, he gently shifted the tiny girl over on the bed and came to lay down beside her. She opened her mouth, about to remind him about the blood, but he shushed her.

"You need this." He said softly, firmly. "Besides, this isn't the first time I've been lying in a pool of blood." She chose not to comment on the accuracy of that statement.

Strong, deft fingers massaged circles into the base of her spine, while his other arm gently hooked around her shoulders and brought her to his chest. The five foot height difference always made cuddling a struggle, with Doflamingo trying not to crush her and Merci trying to situate herself in a way that wouldn't arouse the big man - which was easier said than done. She rested her head on his chest and let out a tired little moan.

He whispered to her softly, reassuringly, and felt her slowly begin to grow lax in his arms. When her breathing evened out and she grew to be totally still, he reached back and pulled the fluffy, pink feathered blanket up over both of their bodies. The feathers were matted down with blood as well, and he tried not to let this bother him as he covered them both and returned to cuddling his sleeping wife. How could he have let things get so out of hand? 

He was about to continue mentally berating himself when a tiny hand gripped the front of his white and orange vest, holding on tight as if afraid he'd leave while her defenses were down. "Doffy..." she murmured, her voice scarcely louder than a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere, little Queen." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing ebony locks away from her eyes. "I love you." And then he reached into the bedside table for the bruise salve, and set to work putting his wife back together. 


End file.
